Wallabee Beetles
Wallabee "Wally" Beetles a.k.a. Numbuh 4 is the brash and impulsive hand-to-hand combatant 10-year old Australian boy of Kids Next Door Sector V. He is close friends with Numbuh 2 and has a crush on his teammate, Numbuh 3 who he would marry in the future. Wally is arguably one of the two most popular characters of the show (alongside Kuki Sanban), often topping the polls of fans choosing who their favorite KND character is. He was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Appearance Wallabee has blond hair, with a bowl-shaped cut. He wears an orange hooded sweater, blue jeans and white sneakers. His eyes are not always visible, although it's later revealed that his eye color is green. Abilities & Skills His most noteworthy trait is his immense bravery & indomitable willpower, being able to not fear virtually anything or any foe. Despite his slightly lowered intelligence, his natural strength, resilience & mobility is far much more developed than normal children or most adults. This combined with his immense martial arts skills, makes him capable of defeating five trained operates from the negative universe, who are far more ruthless than him. These physical attributes make up for his slightly lowered intellect. Character Numbuh 4 is the team's bravest, toughest, fiercest, wildest, most adventurous, dangerous, and possibly the best fighter in Sector V. These traits are largely due to the fact he is also impulsive, brash, hot-headed, arrogant, ignorant, and the outright harshest of the team. As a result, it is stated in Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E. that his parents would send him to boarding schools, but he would always bust out of them. As seen in Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N. and Operation: F.E.R.A.L., Numbuh 4 has the desire to become leader of Sector V, but fails due to his bossy attitude and lack of intellect. Nevertheless, Numbuh 4 values his friendship with his teammates and cares deeply for them as seen in Operation: P.O.O.L. and even shed tears in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. when Numbuh 9 was being decommissioned. One of Numbuh 4's most obvious traits is his bafflingly-low intelligence. His sense of history is a garbled mix of irrelevant inaccuracies, as well as the fact he is unable to even spell his own number. Despite not being the most book smart, he is indeed the operative with the most street smarts, along with Numbuh 5, as shown in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.. Though Numbuh 4's strategies have a history of success, they often end with either high casualties or destruction of the asset he was assigned to protect. Numbuh 4's passion is sports, as shown in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N., Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R., Operation: D.O.D.G.E.B.A.L.L., and in Operation: B.R.E.A.K.U.P., which is basically the only thing he is good at besides fighting. As it is mentioned throughout the series, Numbuh 4 has a terrible fear of swimming, but was barely able to learn in Operation: P.O.O.L.. As shown in Operation: S.A.F.E.T.Y., Numbuh 4 is possibly hemophobic, as he faints at the sight of his own blood. As the team's hand-to-hand combat specialist, he the most capable when it comes to physical fighting, but is the least intelligent KND operative as shown in several episodes, including Operation: E.N.D., Operation: D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E., Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T., and Operation: Z.E.R.O., which leads to him being easily fooled, and usually selected for dangerous parts in missions. In Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T., when Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 5 were inside of him, it was shown that he had a very small brain. Despite this, Numbuh 4 has a strong sense of determination and never gives up in a fight. However, there are some moments where he shows some intelligence. In Operation: P.O.O.L. when the evil versions of the KND (known as the DNK, Destructively Nefarious Kids) posed as his friends, he was able to tell that they were impostors when he looked into Negative Numbuh 3's eyes. He was also able to realize the evil version of him, Negative Numbuh 4, was a coward after discovering that the evil versions of the KND were the opposites of the normal ones. He was even smart enough to attend Harvard as shown in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. Numbuh 4 has a strong dislike for everything girly, including Rainbow Monkeys, especially since Rainbow Monkeys make Numbuh 3 giddy. However, Wally begrudgingly tolerates her obsession to keep her pleased, due to his obvious crush on her. He also is shown to be very jealous when someone tries to flirt with Numbuh 3, as seen in Operation: L.O.V.E. and Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R.. There were many times in the show when Numbuh 4 came close to confessing his love to Numbuh 3, such as in Operation: L.O.V.E., Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L., and Operation: B.E.A.C.H. , but is never able to finish, due to interruptions or an unwillingness to go on. Gallery Numbuh_Four_(Main_Hero)_-_Operation_P.O.O.L..png|Numbuh 4 facing his evil counterpart, Negative Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4's Halloween.jpg Numbuh 3 & Numbuh 4 S5e06.png Numbuhs 1-5 fight pose.png Numbuh 4 to said about a liver (S03e13).jpg Numbuh 4 Is So Dumb.jpg Numbuh 4.png 870B7E7E-606E-45AA-90B8-890D9B7ED9AB.jpeg 44FE0877-B109-49B1-A513-A34898DD1AB6.jpeg Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Next Door Heroes Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Sidekicks Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Secret Agents Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chaotic Good Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Parents Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Victims Category:Wrathful Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Spouses Category:Mentally Ill Category:Movie Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti Hero Category:Billy and Mandy Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Dreaded Category:Honorable Category:Damsels